


The Resurrection of Cyclops

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Resurrection & Immortality [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Love, Resurrection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-14
Updated: 2000-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Scott makes the ultimate sacrifice but later returns from the dead.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: Resurrection & Immortality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650856
Kudos: 2





	The Resurrection of Cyclops

**Author's Note:**

> Universe: Set in an AU comic world.  
> Timeline: An alternative version of Scott’s “death” by Apocalypse’s hands.  
> This was my first X-men story ever.  
> * mmmm * is telepathically thoughts spoken in the mind. “ mmmmm ” is spoken out loud.

**The Resurrection of Cyclops**

_“ Jean, you’re everything to me – as necessary as the air I breathe. I used to say, “I love you” without truly understanding what I was talking about. I know now – a little, anyway. Jean, I love you” Cyclops to Phoenix (Uncanny X-men 129, series 1)_

Part 1:

Jean was trapped in a ring of fire, both mentally and physically. She used all her powers to keep the flames at bay but she could feel that Apocalypse’s powers were weakening her. She could not keep this up much longer. The battle against one of the X-men’s greatest enemies, Apocalypse, had lasted a long time already with the whole team fighting for survival and she had already used her powers so much.

“Jean…Noooo,” Scott yelled as he saw her fall under the pressure of Apocalypse. He ran through the battlefield and past his comrades and without thinking twice he ran into the fire surrounding Jean and pushed her clear out of Apocalypse’s range. But now Apocalypse’s attention was forced onto Scott and being a non-telepath he did not stand a chance. His mind and body was crumbling in agony under Apocalypse’s attack.

Jean stood as frozen, if only for a moment, when the flames eat at Scott, slowly killing his body while Apocalypse was killing his mind. Over their psychic link Jean heard his last, weak words;

“ Love…. You…” Then there was only emptiness.

“ Noooo,” Jean yelled and flew to Scott’s aid. But too late. With an evil laughter her enemy disappeared and with him any hope she had of seeing Scott again. Storm’s rain put out the last flames in the destroyed buildings but there where nothing left. She did not even have something to hold against her broken heart. He was gone as if he had never been.

“ Nooooo,” she whispered and sank to her knees, her fingers running through the ashes lying on the ground. She watched as the ashes flew for the wind and out of her grip even though she tried to hold on to it.

“ Nooooo!”

Part 2:

“Noooooo!” Jean woke with a start and for a moment she was disorientated. Instinctively she reached out for Scott only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold.

“ Scott?” She whispered softly. Then cruel reality hit her full force and tears came to her eyes.

“ Damn him. Why did he have to be so brave?” In frustration she hit her fists against his pillow again and again. “Damn him”. Her strength leaving her she fell down on the pillow and cried softly. His scent was still in the linen and it gave her some comfort.

The next morning Jean awoke after yet another troubled night. She still refused to believe that Scott was dead but as time had passed her mind had been unsure if the voice of her heart telling her that he was alive was not just her own wishful thinking. Even the Professor was sure that he was gone. When Jean reached the kitchen she sensed someone in the room and found Rogue sitting in the dark. Jean was surprised as it was only 4 in the morning and Rogue had never been a morning person. Rogue seemed very interested in her coffee and did not see Jean until she seated herself next to her.

“ Oh, hey, Jean. Ah did not see you,” she said and then she added worried, “ Are you ok, sugah?”

“ Yeah, I’m fine,” Jean lied. After all there wasn’t anything Rogue could do about her almost aching longing for Scott. Rogue was not easily fooled by Jean’s statement.

“ Yeah, ah know what you mean,” she said sadly and Jean felt sympathy for this woman. She couldn’t even begin to comprehend what kind of agony it had to be to be unable to touch anyone. But even the man you love. Rogue was truly the most cursed of them all. For a moment they sat in silence then Jean spoke, needing to share her feelings with someone.

“ Is it really so wrong of me to believe?” She asked, looking intensely at Rogue.

“….” She looked questioningly at Jean.

“ In Scott, I mean. That he is still alive,” just naming him brought tears to her eyes and Rogue looked sad.

“ Ah really don’t know. If it helps you….” Jean looked sharply at her. “ Ah guess there is a chance that some part of him could have…. Ah just don’t know, Jean,” she admitted helplessly. “ Maybe his mind could have mixed with Apocalypse and they now fight for control over the same body. Ah know Hank voiced such a theory but…. It all just seems…” She trailed off, not sure what to say.

“ So hopeless,” Jean said softly. The two women sat in silence until the first rays of the sun touched them, bringing with it a new day and new hope.

Part 3:

The darkness weighed heavily upon him and the urge to give in and let it possess him was stronger than ever. But as always his stubbornness, his will to survive refused to give in. He fought it back. He fought for control. If he had been able to remember he would remember the emptiness that the loss of Jean’s presence in his mind had brought him. He would remember how afraid he had been when he had first found himself locked away in this ocean of darkness. But he could not remember. All his energy, he used to fight the darkness. He could not even remember why it was so important to fight it. He remembered not that he had come to the conclusion that he was trapped inside the same body as his worst enemy. He had no longer any recognition of his past, neither of his family or friends nor of the time. He remembered not even his own name. That he had lost long ago. Only one word, only one thought kept him going: “ **Jean** ” That one word, that one name made him keep fighting even after all this time, even now when he, a non-telepath, should have given in long ago. At times he would vaguely see faces or hear voices he thought he recognised but they were gone before he could place them. Time had lost its meaning long ago so he fought on for a cause he no longer remembered but for one name that was the only thing he had left: “ **Jean** ”

Part 4:

“ So Apocalypse has finally returned, eh?” Remy said, his voice tense. “ Let’s go then,” he added, his mind set on revenge for a fallen teammate.

“ Wait a moment, Remy,” Ororo’s voice stopped him and he looked irritated at her.

“ What, Cherè?”

“ What does he want? Why is he here?” She asked the group of Rogue, Gambit, Jean, Logan, Iceman and Angel gathered at the conference room of the X-mansion. The X-men looked at each other.

“ Who cares? Let’s kill the bastard,” Logan said, not seeing the problem.

“ What if it is a trap?” Storm voiced her concern.

“ Well, we will never know if we don’t go,” Jean said and left for the Black Bird. Logan left after her. Remy nodded at Rogue and they left together.

“ Very well,” Storm said with a sigh and she left with Bobby and Angel. She had not wished for the job as leader of the X-men now that Scott was gone but no one else had wanted the job. Still, today the responsibility intimidated her. 

Part 5:

” Now what?” Angel asked as the team hide behind some cliffs as a safe distance from their enemy.

”He just stands there,” Remy said in puzzlement. He looked as Apocalypse stood by some cliffs near the ocean outside town where they were now. Apocalypse seemed to go back and forth with uncertain steps. He looked like a man not in control of himself.

“ If I didn’t know better I would think he is battling himself. He has not even noticed us yet,” Bobby said. Jean looked from Apocalypse to her friends and back again.

“ I’m sorry,” she whispered and then she ran out into the open.

“Red, Nooo,” Logan yelled as he tried to catch her but Jean was too quick for him.

Jean walked slowly towards Apocalypse.

“ Scott, I know you are in there and trying to help us. Please fight him,” she said in a smoothing voice as she drew closer.

“ You,” Apocalypse yelled and his right arm rose to strike out at her but stopped in mid air.

“ Thank you,” Jean whispered to any Gods who may hear her. “ Scott, I will help you fight him. Don’t resist me,” she said and entered Apocalypse’s mind full force. She knew that if she was wrong and Scott was not there to help her and guide her once she raised the darkness of Apocalypse’s mind she would be consumed by that same darkness as Scott had been. It was a chance she should not take, she gambled with lives not her own with which she had no right as she well knew. But her heart wanted this too much. Needed Scott back by her side too strongly to listen to reason. As she launched her attack she had not noticed her teammates coming to her aid and holding the recovered Apocalypse in check. When she first encountered the darkness and coldness she was ready to back out but as she continued onward in search of that one flicker of light that had to be Scott she felt that darkness and coldness invading her mind. She had to find Scott soon or back down if not she was to be consumed by that same darkness that she fought.

* Scott? * Her mind reached out for his. Then as she was about to give up she heard it.

* Jean? * It was weak but definitely there.

* Scott, * her mind sang happily. * I knew you were alive. * She searched for him and found him. Their minds touched for the first time in a year. She was prepared for his answered joy at “seeing” her again but not the coldness, the weakness, and the agony he felt. *Ah, my love. What has he done to you? * She asked sadly.

* Jean* was the only reply she got. He did not recognise her but instinctively his essence trusted her.

* I will help you. Don’t fight me, * she said as she prepared to launch her mental attack through Scott at Apocalypse.

* Jean* His response was weak but she could feel him opening up to her. She released all her powers into Scott and she felt him channelling it into a full front attack at Apocalypse’s essence. With an agonising scream that forced Jean to her knees and Scott to weaken, he finally gave up and his essence was lost to the timeless universe.

“ Jean, are you ok?” Storm asked her concerned. Jean forced herself to her feet but was unsteady so Storm supported her.

“Scott?” She whispered. She looked over at Apocalypse. He lay on the ground, bleeding from several places and looked quite dead. “ Nooo,” she said horrified. He could not die now that she had just found him again. He just couldn’t. Suddenly Apocalypse moaned and came around. Gambit lit some new cards, Logan had his claws out and the others were ready to attack him again.

“ No, don’t. It is Scott,” Jean said and hurried to his side. Apocalypse’s red eyes gave way to Scott’s deep brown ones.

“ Jean?” He asked confused.

“Yes, it is me,” she said happily.

“ Ah, Jean,” he whispered, tears running down his cheeks. With difficulty he came to his feet and stood unsteadily and spread his arms wide in open invitation. Jean flew into his embrace, almost knocking him over.

“ Oh, Scott,“ she whispered and kissed him deeply on the lips. As they drove apart Scott smiled fondly at her.

“ Jean,” he whispered happily. Then he promptly fainted from the pain in mind and body.

Part 6:

“ He is not Apocalypse. It is Scott.”

“ I still say we can’t trust him. What if Apocalypse comes back?”

“ He won’t. He is dead. The Professor said so.”

“ Will he have his own powers back?”

“ Will he even recover? You said yourself that his mind had been under constant pressure and that the agony drove him to the brick of madness with no recognition of anything but a name. “

The voices forced their way through the haze that had covered his mind and the mental shield that he had held up against Apocalypse for so long that he no longer remembered how to take it down. The voices were familiar. He should recognise them. That much he knew but every time he concentrated and tried to remember a wall of pure agony spread like a fire through his adduced mind. He concentrated on the voices and forced the pain down as he fought his way back to consciousness. He moaned and came around. He saw 6 people standing newt to his bed in what resembled a hospital. Two women and four men were there. One woman was stunningly beautiful with a mysterious air to it. Her skin was a soft creamy brown but she had long white hair. But he was drawn to the other woman. She was just as beautiful with red hair and green eyes. It was like she felt him for she turned towards him and smiled.

“ Welcome back,” she said and stroked his cheek. The others turned their attention to him and also looked happy. In his mind he felt this woman with the fire hair. He had felt her before in his mind and it was a smoothing and comforting sensation.

“ Jean?” He choked out questioningly. She nodded as tears came to her eyes.

“ Yes.”

He remembered her now. He remembered how he had fought for that name; for this woman against the darkness. She had been the reason he had kept going on. She was his life. She was his love.

“ Oh, Jean. I…. love…you,” he said slowly, his mind and the new body still not used to working together instead of fighting one another. Jean leaned down and kissed him gently and he clumsily pulled her closer, his coordination still unstable.

Part 7:

Scott looked at himself in the mirror and saw only his enemy staring back at him. By now he should be used to it. It had been five months since his return. His strength in his body had rather quickly returned. His mind had taken a little longer. Only with Jean’s gentle guidance had he been able to put together some of what he had lost. He still had things he did not remember and he most likely never would but most of the nameless faces had now gotten names and many of the placeless events had been placed. He now knew that the man that stared back at him from the mirror had been responsible for so much misery and destruction to the world and to his friends. The others had slowly gotten used to his new form but he still had not. Every time he looked in the mirror he was reminded of what he had lost: His memories he would never regain and the hate he felt for the body that was now his. To make matters worse his powers had not returned to him. It was not that he had ever liked them that much. In fact he had always wished to see the world with it’s real colours and not through the ruby red visor but he felt that if he had his powers he would feel more like himself. More like he had been. Jean said she did not mind. She loved him no matter how he looked she had told him. And through their link he knew that she meant it. She could see past the face of a murderer and see a lover; she could see him. But many could not. He himself was one of those. To look at the mirror every day and see the face of your worst nightmare would be enough to scare any man.

“ Damn it all to Hell,” he swore and with a quick motion with his hand, destroyed the mirror. It shattered into a 1000 pieces and reminded him of the way his mind had been torn to pieces by the man whose face he now wore. “ Damn,” he whispered softly and did not notice that he had fallen to his knees next to the broken mirror. He did not even feel the broken pieces of the glass digging painfully into his flesh.

He sat motionless on the floor and was lost in thoughts as unnoticed tears ran down his face. Jean watched him silently. She had awoken as she had felt his agony but had thought it best to let him be. Now she stepped closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his back and with her mind she laid a smoothing blanket of comfort around his mind.

“ It’s ok. It will all be okay,” she promised as he fell into her embrace. She felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do to help him. She could not even begin to imagine the pain he had been through only to awaken to a living nightmare. “ Oh, my love,” she whispered as she too cried.

“ Hold me. Just hold me tonight,” Scott whispered softly into her hair. “ It will be fine. We will find a way,” he smothered her softly. She lifted her head and smiled through the tears at him.

“ Now look at me. I should be the one to comfort you, not the other way around.”

Scott smiled at her, his brown eyes shinning, he really did have such beautiful eyes, Jean thought, as he held her tight once more.

“ Tonight, let’s comfort each other.”

Part 8:

“ Can it be done?”

“Yes, but it is dangerous. I don’t know what this will do to you,” Hank waned him. “ Making a clone is difficult and we do not even know if he did it right.”

“ But it can be done?” Scott insisted, looking down at the clone of himself the X-men had unexpectedly found at Mr. Sinister`s old hideout.The clone had stopped ageing at age 20 and was still kept in the container they had found it in. Scott had lived in Apocalypse’s body for 2 years now and while it had indeed gotten easier he still wished for another sight to great him every morning. And now that wish seemed within his powers.

“ If Jean says she can move your essence into this body, yes. But I still advise against it. We know very little about cloning and if this one…. dies…I can’t make another. We know so little of clones. Will you age normally? Can you die? Will you have your powers? Will you be able to control your powers if you have them? And if not why not? Because your mind won’t let you or because the clone has your brain damage as well? I don’t know, as I can’t seem to be able to scan the clone properly. You could die in the transfer alone,” Hank waned.

“ But if I don’t do this I will die anyway,” Scott said. “ You said yourself that the strain on Apocalypse’s body was becoming too great,” Scott reminded his friend gently. Hank sighed.

“ That is true. This may be your only chance. The strain on a body so close to your own should be very small but still...I don’t like the risk you have to take,” he said worried.

“ Are you sure you want to do this?” Jean asked of her husband.

“ Yes, I have not been more certain in my life,” he said stoically.

“ Very well. It is your choice. Just remember; I love you,” she said softly.

“ And I you,” Scott replied and kissed her deeply. As they drove apart Hank had placed the clone in a hospital bed, a lot of machines were connected to it to watch over its vital signs.

“All ready,” Hank said.

* You sure? * Jean sent to him through their link as Scott lay down on the bed next to the clone.

* Yes. Do it, * he sent softly to her. She nodded and concentrated. Scott mentally prepared for the pain. He forced himself to keep silent as Jean entered his mind and began to move it while his essence instinctively held on to the body it had come to live in. He knew Jean tried to be as gentle as possible when she lifted him from Apocalypse’s body but as he was torn from the body a moan still escaped through Apocalypse’s lips. Only Jean’s mental protection prevented him from dying as his essence was without a body. Then, suddenly he was in a new body. His mind instinctively rejected it until somewhere hidden deep in his mind reconnection stuck and he stopped his struggles. Jean gently withdrew from his mind and then collapsed from the strain.

“ Jean?” Scott asked weakly. Without thinking Scott opened his eyes…and a beam of red energy shoot from them, destroying the roof before he quickly closed them. Suddenly there where a lot of people in the room and he still could not open his eyes.

“ Jean?” He asked weakly into the air, hoping someone was near.

“ She will be fine, Sugah,” Rogue’s voice calmed him and finally at ease he too collapsed from the strain.

Part 9:

“ Ok, Scott. Open your eyes,” Jean said. Slowly Scott opened his eyes and saw the world through a familiar red haze. Never in his life had he expected to be so glad to see the world that way again. His eyes fell on Jean.

“ Jean, my love,” he said softly and took her into his arms. His lips found hers and his mind reached out to hers. As he felt the familiar presence of Jean in his mind he wanted to scream in sheer happiness. Never had the world looked so good to him than this day. He was back in a body he could finally call his own with the love of his life by his side. Life could not get any better.

* You are right, my husband. Today everything is right in the world because you are by my side again*

Scott reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

* Have I ever told you how much you mean to me? That you are my reason to live; you are the light of my day? Your face is the last one I wish to see before I die. You voice is the one to guide me through my life. You are the dream I would follow till the end of time*

“ Words don’t seem to be enough but it is all I’ve got. I love you. For the first time in my life I finally understand what those 3 words mean,” he said the last out loud, his voice hoarse with emotions.

“ I love you too, Scott,” she said softly.

*Let me show you how much* She added through their link and that she did. With her mind and body she told him just how loved he was.

The End


End file.
